


No Shallow Heart

by dark_ceilings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt obvously, I just wanted to kill somebody, No Reason, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_ceilings/pseuds/dark_ceilings
Summary: They always got off easy, and it seemed a miracle and it seemed unfair, but today it ends.





	No Shallow Heart

The sky above them is dim blue, and if someone had caught the moment it replaced the red ceiling, that would have made a breathtaking picture.

Bucky's nose is bleeding, he must have broken it when his left arm couldn't quite take the weight of the construction.  
\- Don't worry, we'll be just fine. - he says through gritted teeth.  
\- Where's everything, - says a voice so weak it can't master the appropriate intonation. 

Where are you, Bucky wants to ask, but it makes him panic even as a guess. They should not be apart. 

\- Help is on its way, just hold on, only a bit. - he tries to say, but he's not sure it comes out right.  
\- Sorry. - The tired voice says. It doesnt't sound like Steve at all, and yet it does, quiet, trying to be honest and merciful all at once.  
\- Look, I'm moving towards you, keep talking. - He tries to stand up in the mess of concrete and glass and black wire, but it sucks him back down. He then crawls.  
\- It's not... -  
\- Almost there. Three more words, will y'a?  
\- Won't - slowly, carefully, - make it. A gasp, and Bucky sees the massive frame at last, and realises that he is again asking for far more than is possible to give.   
For the frame is crushed.

He crawls closer anyway, if only to kneel beside. He wouldn't dare hold it, horrified he might cause more harm.  
\- Can you just breathe with me? - Please, he swallows.  
Steve tries to find his face, and fails, so he blinks twice, looking nowhere in particular.  
\- Just in, and out. Good. In. Yeah, like that. Out again. Real tender.  
Like it's not your body suffering, the only person you don't care about, like it's someone else and you love him, and you won't let him die from a stupid stick in his chest.  
\- You're -- you...

There's silence that lasts too long to be polite.  
Bucky clears his throat. Swallows some air so it's less dry. Puts a hand on the meat that used to be Steve's left shoulder, or maybe just dreams of doing it.  
\- With you.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus it begins. Thank you for your time!


End file.
